Golden Palace
The '''Golden Palace '''is a casino and resort located on Fire Island in Slaggbottom Cove. It is owned and run by Belfry Ramshackle. Origins Prior to the Treaty of Fire Island, the facility was known as the Slaggevue Temple, named for the windows looking into the magma chambers of the mountain behind it. The purpose of the temple is unknown. When the HOGs signed the treaty, they agreed to preserve the appearance of the temple. Amenities The hotel is built into the side of the base of a ridge line that separates Fire Island's western tourist side and eastern Glamazon side. Its main entrance is located at the top of a grand staircase leading up from the beach. Within the main entrance is a casino filled with slot machines and various games. Along the walls are windows that look into active magma tubes that run through the volcanic mountain. In the center is an enormous aquarium that runs from the bottom of the ground level all the way to the top of the highest floor. Throughout the casino are archways leading to various other locations, which include a spa, a shrine to the luck goddess, an armory, a buffet, and a theater. Elevators lead to the floors which house suites, and the top floor offices of Belfry. The Golden Palace has typically also overseen the other Slaggbottom Cove attractions, such as the Three Fingers Inn. Siege of the Kracken After a powerful storm struck the island at the last full moon, the island has been under siege by the undead seaspawn forces of the Kracken. The Golden Palace has been hit particularly hard, and a large number of their residents and employees have died in the attacks, which occur twice a day at high tide. Many of them have returned as seaspawn themselves. To help maintain resources as more people come to the casino, owner Belfry has instituted a program where the resort will provide food, shelter, weapons/armor, and other services to assist those staying in residence, but will need to earn those services by working in some capacity to defend the resort. This can mean directly fighting seaspawn, collecting useful items post battle and helping fortify the facility, working for the armory, buffet, or stables, and undertaking special missions Belfry issues. To some the system seems cruel, unbalanced, and may take advantage of people. To this, Belfry explains it is a way to ensure resources will last, and to promote greater chances of survival. Staff and Residents Below is a partial list of people who have stayed at the Golden Palace during the siege, either as official staff, or residents serving in some capacity. Staff: * Belfry Ramshackle - owner * Ramshackle - husband of owner ** Their daughter, Jo * Augustus Crimweath - theater manager * Bill - the casino debt collector * Carmella La Mer - spa manager * Liir - bartender * Sister Baccarat - priestess of the luck shrine * Tootsy the Clown - performer (deceased) ** The Golden Tootsers (deceased) Tourists * Aidrian and Hattie * Cole and Shale * Karin and Patrick * Lamont Du Pont IV * Richard Fitzwell - served as concierge (deceased) * Sir Jim-Jim - buffet * Sir Throbardon Later Arrivals * Booty and the Hofish ** Arson Nicki ** Butylene O'Kipple ** Fraya Love ** Harlotte O'Scara * Cher Noble and Chaz * Gnomi Malone * Irene Dubois * Londyn Bradshaw * House of Drow ** Gemlin ** Loxodocles Category:Fire Island Category:Performance Spaces